Umaril the Unfeathered (Quest)
Overview Faction: Knights of the Nine Prerequisites: Completion of all previous Knights of the Nine quests Quest giver: The Prophet NPCs involved: Umaril the Unfeathered Quest reward: Umaril's Sword Background Walkthrough Upon your arrival at the Priory, one of your knights will tell you that the prophet is getting ready for a speech in the chapel. * Note: Now is the time to promote a few men to the rank of knight, if you have not done so already. Talk to every single character in the Chapel who doesn't wear Knight's armor. They will leave and prepare for the final fight. Also, if you have been using the relics for other battles and are not skilled enough to repair them, you can place them on the altar in the basement of the Priory and they will be 100% repaired and recharged. You don't have to listen to the whole speech. Shorten it if you prefer, by talking to the priest when your knights are preparing for battle. He will explain that no one but you can truly defeat Umaril, once in the real world, and a second time in the planes of Oblivion. Don't worry, the plane he's talking about is similar to the one you saw in your vision at the beginning of the quest. No Daedra there; just Umaril and you. He adds a map marker showing the keep where Umaril is hiding, at Garlas Malatar, an Ayleid Ruin west of Anvil. Head to the ruins and you'll discover that your knights are waiting for you, ready to fight. Prepare yourself, then launch the attack by talking to any of your men. Inside Garlas Malatar In the ruins, follow your knights' lead - they will fight their way deep into the ruins. Once in a while, you will have to activate a switch in order to clear the path. If you are at a low level, your knights should have no problem taking care of the Aurorans that spawn in every hall. If you are a high level such as 41, don't expect anyone to survive after the first room. Soon, you'll see a big hall with a lowered staircase. The orb you need to destroy is on a remote pedestal. Your men won't go further – they will keep on fighting the Aurorans that will continue to spawn indefinitely until you destroy the orb. To do so, turn around the main structure on the right side. You'll soon find another small staircase leading to the orb, guarded by a few Aurorans. Kill them, run to the orb, and activate it. If you are sneaky, you should be able to sneak-run past the Aurorans. Your knights will still fight them. Just push the button in the first room and sneak to the exit as fast as possible. Then destroy the orb and continue to Umaril's location. The two final Aurorans will follow you even if they can't see you, but won't attack in that case, and will disappear once you approach Umaril. Obviously, you can't avoid the fight with Umaril. It is recommended that you are careful when fighting the Aurorans, as you can accidently kill some of your knights, making you unable to wear the Crusaders Relics. The only way to fix this is to either go back to the nearest save and try again, or, for PC users, open the console and reset your imfamy. Fighting Umaril From that moment, the Aurorans and your men will disappear, and you will be left to fight Umaril on your own. He appears on top of the stairs. Kill him, then use the spell (The Blessing of Talos) to gain access to his daedric plane. This is in fact the clouds over the Imperial City and Umaril's tactics have not changed. Defeat Umaril again. There is nothing to loot from his corpse, however you can catch Umaril's Sword as it falls down to earth with you. Tips on Fighting Umaril Note that the Sword of the Crusader has only 62 uses and the Mace of the Crusader has 41 uses, so bring other weapons for backup as well. Also note that if any Knights die, they will be replaced by a generic "Knight of the Nine", so you may find it somewhat satisfying to go through killing all the Aurorans and Umaril by yourself. You wake up again at the Priory with Sir Thedret who somehow survived much longer than the other knights. When you head outside, you'll discover that your knights cheer you on as their new champion. You'll be able to take along one knight with you in your journey. You can go back to Garlas Malatar, still protected by Auroran, and find Umaril's slain body. Interestingly, if you were unable to obtain his sword from his spiritual form, you can pick up the same sword here if you hadn't already. You can actually acquire two of Umaril's Swords (one from the first battle, the other from the second) if you so desire. Note that they are exactly the same weapon. Umaril's sword can be duplicated with the scroll method Journal entries After receiving the Blessing of Talos from the Prophet: : I've been granted the Blessing of Talos by the Prophet. I am now ready to destroy Umaril. My knights are on their way to Garlas Malatar to prepare for our final assault on his fortress. Upon arrival at Garlas Malatar: : I have arrived at Garlas Malatar. My sworn foe Umaril the Unfeathered awaits me inside. The final duty in my holy quest is to find him, and destroy him. After launching the attack: : I've ordered my Knights to attack Umaril and his Aurorans at Garlas Malatar. We must destroy Umaril once and for all. After defeating Umaril's physical form: : I have destroyed Umaril's physical form. If the Prophet told me true, I must cast the Blessing of Talos on myself and I will follow Umaril's spirit to a place where he can be killed. After defeating Umaril's spiritual form: : Umaril is utterly destroyed. I have completed my holy quest. Category:Knights of the Nine (plug-in) Category:Knights of the Nine quests Category:Knights of the Nine (plug-in) Category:Knights of the Nine quests